


The Cabin in the Woods

by CaffeinaShips



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinaShips/pseuds/CaffeinaShips
Summary: Gender neutral "I" hunting vampires with the Winchesters. References to a sexual/emotional relationship between "I" and Dean





	

The two hour ride through the woods in the back of the Impala is not exactly comfortable. Baby's suspension is of course in perfect shape, but there is only so much you can ask of one car, and this old, rutted dirt road was never meant for a finely crafted machine like this one. It was starting to seem pretty foolish that we hadn't stolen a truck for this. Even from the back seat I can see the stress lines forming around the edges of Dean's mouth as another pothole jolts the whole car and Dean grits his teeth. It makes me feel a little guilty that I lean back in my seat and allow my mind to imagine kissing the stress from the corners of his lips while pulling that flannel shirt off of him on the grimy bed back at the motel. Just this one nest of vampires stood between me and kicking the blankets off the mattress in the process of getting those jeans off of that ass. 

Secretly I suspected that if I really wanted to I could oust Sammy out of his passenger seat, but in the back there is so much more room for stretching out and letting my mind drift. I've always been a daydreamer, and riding in the back of the Impala is the perfect place for it. It's some of the only quiet time I get to reflect on the direction of my life. Once again I thank the luck that brought me into the path of the Winchesters when I decided it would be fun to stay in a 'haunted' Bed and breakfast. That was actually haunted apparently, and the whirlwind lesson on hunting that followed. I had been attempting to get away for a night to clear my head, but one day of hunting was all I needed to convince me my old life was gone forever. Or maybe it was the wink Dean gave me when I grabbed the iron fireplace screen and swatted the ghost away while Dean dove for the rock salt shot gun.

Plus Sam deserved the front seat, he had earned that seat. This car has been his home. I'm just the hunter fucking his brother. Ok, not that it's time to say it out loud, but in love with his brother. And there's no loving one Winchester without loving the other. Not the sheets tangling kind of love, but I already felt protective of (and protected by) Sam. I already respected and admired his intelligence, kindness, and hunting skills. I really loved the way they loved each other. They had their arguments and problems, but their devotion to each other was admirable. To me, these two already felt like family.

It was that devotion and years of working together that allowed the brothers to pick up on each other's moods so easily. Sam was looking worriedly at Dean looking stressed. Sam cleared his throat. 

"Should we have some kind of plan here?"

"What's to plan? It's Vampires. We go in, decapitate, get the hell out of there before sunset. The standard Vampire plan."

Dean was wincing with each bump. He clearly wasn't giving this conversation much attention, which is exactly why Sam was trying to have it. Sam shifted in his seat and tried again

"Lets go over what we know at least. Do we know anything about this cabin"?

"Out in the middle of the woods, two floors, logs, vampires".

"Ok" Sam soldiers on "Do we know how many"? 

Dean smiles a little. 

"Three less than there were on Wednesday".

The driveway comes up abruptly on the right and twists through a field out of sight. We almost drive past it, but Baby's breaks catch fast enough and we stop in the road just in time. Shaking his head at the off road path Dean drives Baby slowly up the winding drive through the small field, into the woods, and up a sharp hill. The cabin pokes out of the trees toward the top of the hill abruptly. Dean parked the car a few feet from the top of the driveway within view of the cabin. 

Dean catches my eye in the rear view mirror. 

"You ready for this"? 

He's smiling like he's teasing, but there's genuine concern behind his eyes. 

I couldn't stop the huge grin if I wanted to. 

"Hell yeah I'm ready!" 

Sam turned around and glanced at me too. He smiled, rolled his eyes at Dean's concern, and got out of the car. He knew I was ready. Hunting with these two was FUN. Yeah, it was scary, sometimes almost paralyzingly so. It was bloody, harrowing, and often I would wake up the next morning shaking with the memory of how close Dean, Sam, and I had been to death, but damn it, it was FUN. Fighting like a team, real wits and fists fighting, it was the best. 

Dean's smile turned genuine.

"Ok, lets go".

Sam was already in the trunk pulling out machetes and hatchets. We divided them up silently and headed toward the cabin. I think it looks pretty, with big windows and an expansive front porch, ringed by pine and maple trees. The wind shifts slightly and there is the faintest smell of death in the air. It takes the 'pretty' right out of the scene. Dean walks in front, Sam watching our backs. Dean cracks the door, machete in hand and creeps in to the open living room, scanning the space. He motions me in the direction of the kitchen, and Sam toward the staircase on our left leading up. I creep toward the kitchen hugging the walls with the windows behind me covered with heavy dark drapes, my eyes facing steadily forward. I hardly even bother checking behind me, I know the Winchesters have my back. 

Entering the small kitchen there are no obvious places for a vampire to be hiding. I peek in a couple of cupboards just to be sure. The windows are boarded and covered in here as well. There's no evidence of food or cooking, no dirty dishes, no dishes of any type that I can see. Just the empty structure of a kitchen. Table, stove, refrigerator. I crack the fridge just to check, but it's totally empty and smells terrible.

The ceiling above me shakes with the unmistakable thud of a body hitting the floor hard. There was stomping and shuffling above me, knocking dust out of the boards. I turn and sprint the length of the living room and take the stairs two at a time. Definite sounds of struggle were erupting now, with the grunts and shouts of both Winchesters. 

At the top of the staircase there is a landing leading to the open door of an attic room. Dean is grappling in the doorway of that room empty handed with a vampire who was working hard to get at Dean's neck. Dean was holding him at bay barely. Luckily I was approaching from behind the vampire and Dean's discarded ax was between it and me. I transfered my machete to my left hand, grabbed the ax and swung it through the vampire's neck and embedded it into the door casing with a fierce swing. The body fell and Dean graced me with a surprised looking grin before grabbing the ax handle, pulling it from the wood and charging into the room.

The room was large and open. There was a bed in one corner, a dresser, a small table and chair, and no windows. There was also two other vampire bodies on the ground and three other 'living' vampires. Make that two as Dean swings the ax through the neck of one who peels away from the attempt to corner Sam to go after Dean. Sam is backing toward a wall, a machete in each hand, jabbing at and backing away from the two remaining Vampires to keep them arm and fang's length away. 

Heading for Sam I cross the old fashioned braided rug in a heartbeat and stab the vampire closest to me in the shoulder. I didn't want to attempt a decapitation and accidentally slice Sam. I poke him just hard enough to get him to turn around. He was maybe 25 when alive, he was still wearing the work shirt from an auto parts store with the name 'Trevor' embroidered on it. 'Trevor' lunged at me quickly and I Jumped back, accidentally putting my back against the little table. I grab the edge of the table and swing it between myself and Trevor, knocking him in the stomach and off balance for barely a second. He gains his balance by grabbing the wrist of the hand I used to move the table. Attempting to pull my arm away from him bends him forward and stretches his arm out. With my free hand I bring down the machete and Lop off Trevor's hand holding my wrist. He pulled back the stump and looked at me with furious shock.

"Well now I'm going to kill you slower, bitch!"

"I don't think so"

I saw the edge of Sam's blade slide through the vampire's neck, and the head hit the ground before the body did. On the other side of the room the head of the last Vampire was rolling to a stop at Dean's feet. The whole fight had seemed to occur in slow motion, but I realize now had only taken a quick minute.

"Thanks Sam"

He reached out a hand and helped me around the table and over the body. 

"Yeah, don't mention it. And thank you for coming in when you did."

I shrugged a little, no longer looking at him. Dean was watching me now with an intense look that had all of my attention. He kicked the head out of the way and crossed the space between us a weapon still in each hand. He used the inside of his elbow to hook my lower back, pulled me in and held me against him for one hell of a passionate kiss. It was fast and short, but it was a small sample of what was waiting back at that shitty motel. I could not wait, and pressed against him like this there was no mistaking he couldn't wait either. 

"Guys" Sam said, seriously.

"Yeah" Dean sighed, "We've got to go over every inch of this place, make sure we didn't miss anything."

"listen, I don't know what you two usually do in situations like this, but may I suggest burning this whole fucking place to the ground so I can go back to the motel and take a hot shower?"

At the word 'Shower' Dean and I shared a quick glance that left me no doubt there would be a shower in my future.

Sam looked like he was considering the idea. He shrugged.

"Maybe" he answered. "lets make sure we're really done here, and then weigh our options..."

This has already been a damn good day, and now there may be arson in my future.

 

Back in reality I've only been missing for a few days, and no one has missed me except my cat. I don't know that though, I live a hunter's life in my mind. The tips of my fingers are turning black. It could be from frostbite, it could be from my hands being suspended above my head for so long, but I don't feel it. Somewhere far to the Northeast of that cabin I'm valiantly trying to talk Sam into torching I'm hanging in the back of an old, dilapidated mill building. One of those crumbling structures with No Trespassing signs and no glass in the windows that seem to exist in every other New England town. It's picturesque, the leaves are falling, there's a crisp cold in the air, and a Djinn is slowly feeding.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't get my usual proof read for this because I was too embarrassed by minor mentions of smut. Like a mid 30's person who has procreated should be. So it's even less polished than usual. 
> 
> Just like my other two stories this one is for SPNColdesthits which is a challenge in which you are given a theme and then try to write the fic that gets the least attention. This month's challenge was to name your fic after a horror movie, and it had to have some kind of a twist.


End file.
